


"How to Save a Life"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, non canon death, reference to major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How to Save a Life"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["How to Save a Life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF0zefuJ4Ys) by The Fray.)

If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he had been faster, smarter, stronger, _better_. Why did he believe that it would be easy, why did he believe that they would just leave important information so poorly protected, _of course_ it had been a trap.

He keeps thinking over and over again, where did he go wrong? The answer: everywhere. 

He was impulsive, taking risks he shouldn't of.

And because of that he lost a friend.

The worst thing was telling Caboose how badly he had fucked up.

Because it wasn't just Tucker that lost a friend, every one of them did.

He stayed up with Caboose all night, consoling the soldier as he dealt with another person he cared about leaving.

Tucker rubs Caboose's armor-less back, holding back his own tears.

He hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been strong enough, and sure as fuck hasn't been smart enough.

Why the _hell_ did he think he could save a life.


End file.
